Farewell, Satoshi
by crystalxangel
Summary: Halloween Special, R&R. Halloween can't be always fun... or can it? A little comedy with a little sad farewell. No pairing this time. A little DaixRiku Sorry no Dark this time....
1. A Little Twin Time

Farewell, Satoshi

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.  
Note: A Halloween fan fic from me, once more. Although I don't update much, since I do have a lot of homework since I entered high school, I still try to keep the people who read my fan fics happy! So, I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 1

It was that time of year again. Where everywhere, you could see a lot of kids running around in their horrifying costumes, carrying pumpkin-faced bags and chanting, "Trick or treat!"

It was never a shock to them why this holiday is being kept alive until now. It was only of two reasons; one, kids love it and two, no one could refuse free candy. But everything was a fake. The costumes, the sound effects of laughing skeletons and even graveyards we see in front of someone's lawn. That was it. Everything was not real.

"Riku! Can you please get that box over there?" Shouted a long-haired brunette who wore a tiara with a pink fluffy dress and pink heels. She was carrying a box filled with candies and slowly placed them down near their front door. Following behind her was another brunette, although her hair was much shorter and she wore a plain blue shirt, a pair of gray Capri pants and black rubber shoes.

Riku heaved a sigh as she placed down the box of candies that she was carrying and wiped a sweat from her forehead, saying, "This is the last of 'em." She walked away from the box and slowly headed to the couch. She slumped on her back as she sat down and she quietly closed her eyes.

"Riku! This is no time for relaxing! Everyone's going to at Daisuke's house in 30 minutes and still you're not in your costume!" Yelled her twin sister, who had nothing in common with her, Harada Risa. Riku sighed in irritation and complained, "Oh come on, Risa. It's like what you said; it's still _30_ minutes 'til they arrive. I can dress up in my outfit in just 10 minutes, so don't worry too much!"

"Riku, don't you get it!? This is the last time we'll be seeing Hiwatari-kun, since tomorrow he and his dad would be moving to America! We need to make his last night here in Japan special!" Yelled the angry princess. Riku sighed and gave up in defeat. "Okay, okay. But promise me you won't embarrass me in front of everybody, okay?"

"Embarrass you? How could _I_ embarrass you?" Risa asked in demand. Riku shrugged and stood up from her seat and headed towards the steps of the stairs. "Just don't do anything that is related to me, okay?" And Riku continued on her way.

"Damn! That Riku can sure be a lot of pain sometimes! I wonder how we could've ever been related!" Risa murmured to herself angrily. She stomped off and headed towards the kitchen, preparing the cake that she had baked overnight for their departing friend, Hiwatari Satoshi. Satoshi wasn't anyone special to her, but since she found out that he was leaving, she felt a kind of pain in her chest that seemed to ache her immensely.

While upstairs, Riku was in her tub, blowing the suds in her hands and scrubbing them on her delicate skin. "Sometimes, Risa can sure be a real pain, even though she already knows it." Riku murmured in bubbles as she lowered her body, making only her eyes and nose visible in the surface. It was true that they always quarreled on small things like how long Risa takes her time in combing her hair or how ugly Riku would dress up on certain occasions.

After Riku had enough of her bath, she stood up and grabbed her towel. She pulled the plug below the tub and drained the suds from her bath tub. She then walked over to the mirror and watched herself carefully. "Maybe Risa and I… aren't so different." She whispered in a low tone. Although she loved her sister (well, most of the times), she didn't wanted to become like her or be mistaken for her. That's who she was, an individual.

Riku blow dried her hair and cleaned off the water from her body. She then took some lingerie from her closet and wore them on. She looked quietly at her closet, trying to remember where she had last placed her old witch costume. She browsed and browsed, but failed in her search. The only costume in her closet was... a dress. This could only be used, if she tried to be a princess in Halloween. And she did _not_ want to be a frilly princess – especially in a party where _all_ her classmates and friends could see her.

She had a little worry in her head now, but tried to resolve it. 'What if I just wear my regular clothes and tell them that I'm too mature to wear a silly costume.' But then, she visualized herself being the only person not to wear a costume. That'll be too embarrassing. And she _didn't_ want to be the center of attention at the party.

"Shit," She started to panic a little. "Where the heck am I going to get a costume in…" She looked over her wall clock and saw that she only had "15 minutes!?" Hurriedly, Riku thought up of an idea. She ran over to her bed and grabbed her phone. Quickly, she pressed numbers and placed the phone over her ear. 'I just hope Ritsuko has another costume that I could borrow.'

Ring and ring the phone went… No one seemed to notice it. Riku prayed that Ritsuko was still in her house. 'Cause if she wasn't, she wouldn't have another costume to wear and would be forced to wear that violet-frilled dress. And if she was going to wear it, no one would have a second thought that she and Risa were really the same. And she _really_ hated those kinds of comments.

'Hello?' Riku heard from the other side of the phone. Suddenly, her heart fluttered in happiness. "Hello!? Ritsuko? It's me, Riku! Hey, listen-"

'I'm not here right now, but you can leave me a message after the beep! Talk to 'ya later! Love, Ritsuko. BEEP,' Riku took of the phone from her ear and silently, she whispered to herself, "Oh no…"

Trying to find more solutions, Riku ran back to her closet and tried to improvise. Suddenly, a thought came to mind and she grabbed a black shirt, black jacket, black and red checkered skirt, black belt with silver buttons on them and black socks. She hurriedly wore them all and ran over to her dresser to find her eyeliner and make up kit. Obviously she didn't use her make up materials nor did she want to use 'em. It was just her parent's dilemma that she would become unladylike and won't be able to have a decent boyfriend.

She placed on her eyeliner and tried to match it with black lipstick. She glanced over her wall clock and saw that 8 minutes had already passed. Finishing up, she cleaned up her messes and switched off the lights in her room and ran down the stairs, just to find an angry sister. Riku looked at her with the same look and returned her sister's 'I told you to hurry' look, just to prevent a quarrel on the way to Daisuke's house.

Risa took off her stare and moved her head violently to the right, marching out of the door, carrying a bag on her hand which had contained the cake that she had baked. Riku shrugged off the idea that her sister was still mad and continued to finish off her costume. She ran over to the shoe rack and picked up black boots with spikes. "Perfect!" She shouted in success. But before she ran outside, she ran to the nearest mirror to check out her costume. As she was already contented, she ran outside, finding Risa a few feet ahead.

* * *

"MOM!" Shouted a red-haired boy. He ran in circles as he was already panicking. "I can't find my vampire fangs!" He ran from furniture to furniture, but couldn't find his fake teeth. A woman with tan colored hair sighed with his son's lack of memory and with his very childish, yet cute acts. She smiled and shouted back, "Have you checked your bed, my little Daisuke-chan?"

"Waa! I haven't! Thanks, mom!" Daisuke yelled in appreciation. He hurriedly ran in his room with his long cape flying from behind his neck. The woman Emiko, who was Daisuke's mom, sighed at how his son turned out to be. "Even though he knows he can be strong, he just doesn't choose to use it." And with that, she giggled.

DING DONG! The doorbell went.

The door opened and Emiko greeted their guests with a smile and a wonderful greeting, "Welcome! Please do come in, Daisuke's in his room looking for his little vampire fangs. Come in, we'll start the party in the living room."

* * *

"Risa! Would you hurry it up, please? We'll surely be even later than ever with the pace that you're keeping!" Riku shouted, a bit angered. Riku ran faster as Risa was getting farther and farther from her. "Riku, wait up!" She could hear her screaming from behind. As she saw that Daisuke's house was just a little more runs ahead, she decided to stop and wait up for her sister.

"Trick or treat!" Riku could hear from her left. She turned her look over to the house on her left and saw two little girls who were out in their outfits and celebrating their Halloweens. An old lady with a hunched back smiled at the girls and dropped pieces of candies on each of their bags. Riku heard the girls thanking the old woman and frolicked out of the lawn. But before they could finally walk out of the woman's lawn, the girl which seemed to be younger than the other smiled at the older one and gave one piece of candy to her. The older girl hugged the little one and they continued to walk out of the lawn.

Riku, after seeing the two, had a frown on her face. 'I wonder… If Risa and I…'

"Riku! Come on!" Risa yelled with a smile as she was finally able to catch up to her sister and grabbed her wrist, running towards Daisuke's house. Riku smiled, yet she still had a frown on her face and finished her thoughts;

'…Ever shared an experience like those two little girls.'


	2. A Gift From Risa

Farewell, Satoshi

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.  
Note: I really want to finish my fics before or on Halloween. So I really hope you liked my first chapter. After I'm done with my Halloween fics, I'll update on my other fics. So, enjoy again.

Chapter 2

"Welcome, Harada-sans," Greeted the red-headed, Niwa Daisuke. The twins greeted him back in their own special ways. Riku greeted him with a smile and Risa greeted him with a giggle. "Anyway, thanks a lot for inviting us, Daisuke," Riku answered after her sister's 'sweet' little giggle.

"No problem. You guys _are_ one of my best friends. Well come on in," Daisuke smiled back. Risa and Riku were walking onwards but then Risa stopped in her tracks as she spotted a blue-haired boy sitting in front of her eyes. A flash of red appeared on Risa's soft cheeks and Riku knew what this had meant.

"Come on now, Dai-chan!" Riku said with a little sarcasm as she grabbed Daisuke, headed to somewhere far, far away from Risa. Daisuke, however, seemed to also blush shades of red as Riku suddenly grabbed him.

Back with Risa, she didn't know how to hand Satoshi her little goodbye gift. Although she didn't have any feelings for the boy (or did she?), she couldn't face him right up in the face properly. Why? Oh well, even Risa doesn't know that answer.

"Hello, Ms. Harada-san," A cool, yet soothing voice asked the long-haired brunette. Risa's heart thumped faster and harder as she had just noticed who was in front of her – the handsome, Hiwatari Satoshi himself. "H-H-Hello, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa stuttered.

Risa raised her head just to find a sweet, sincere and innocent smile on his face. Blushing harder, Risa raised the bag in her hand, handing it out to Satoshi. Satoshi, who was surprised himself, said, "For me?" Risa nodded with 5 long repetitions. Satoshi took the bag from Risa's hand. Risa jumped a bit as she felt Satoshi's hand touching hers.

Satoshi peeked in the bag and saw a box. He turned his gaze to Risa, who obviously was staring down her feet due to the 'shock.' Satoshi smiled softly and asked, "What is this, Harada-san?" Punctually, Risa answered him, "Ano… It's a… Chocolate cake I baked for you… Since you were… L-Leaving already."

Satoshi thanked her, "I see. Well, thank you so much for the kindness, Harada-san."

"H-Hiwatari-kun!" Risa shouted, just enough for him to hear. Satoshi looked at her with questioning eyes. Risa bowed her head down and blushing, she said, "Y-You can call me Risa… if you'd like to." With that, Satoshi smiled wider then called her, "I'd like that, Risa."

Satoshi walked away from Risa with a smile and with the bag on his hand. Risa couldn't believe what had just happened. Her eyes sparkled as it followed the movement of the man walking away from her. She placed her hands on her cheek, noticing them hot. She smiled widely and whispered, "He called me Risa."

Back with Riku… Well, actually, there's nothing much to tell about her…

"Poor Hiwatari," Riku sighed. Daisuke looked at her confused and asked, "What about Hiwatari-kun?" Riku pointed to the bag that Satoshi had held in his hands and Riku explained, "Look very closely at the bag which Hiwatari is holding. That bag contains a cake which Risa baked overnight."

"So…? What's the problem there?" Daisuke asked, turning his face with question to Riku. Riku glared at him and twisted his head back to looking at the bag. "Hiwatari's gonna die since my sister doesn't know how to cook!"

Realizing his mistake, Daisuke nodded. "I forgot… Well, poor Hiwatari…" Daisuke had a sad face on him as he saw Satoshi taking the little box out of the bag. "Riku! Look! He's actually gonna eat it!" Riku, interested in whether Satoshi would really, actually eat it, turned her gaze towards the boy. Satoshi just kept staring at the box, while the two became anxious on what would happen next.

"Damn it, Hiwatari! Just eat the damn cake!" Riku whispered to herself, although loud enough for Daisuke to hear. Daisuke admitted that he too wanted to know what would happen next. Eagerly, they still waited. Finally, Satoshi lifted his hand and opened the box. The two youngster's eyes grew wide in shock. Their hearts thumped in anticipation. 'EAT IT!' Riku cheered in her mind, wanting to see a little scene, although not actually wanting the boy to get hurt. On the other hand, Daisuke kept praying he wouldn't actually do it!

Slowly, Satoshi lifted his hands, trying to eat the cake, while the two teen's eyes followed the exact movement of his hands. Riku was starting to get more and more excited, 'Do it, Hiwatari! Let my sister know what it means to fail so badly!' Daisuke, feeling an odd aura from behind him, turned around to see Riku's eyes flaring up. Daisuke winced and gulped.

"SATOSHI!" Yelled a loud, happy voice. Satoshi turned around to see Saehara Takeshi waving at him happily. Satoshi placed the cake back in the box then greeted Takeshi back. As Takeshi was already next to Satoshi, he patted Satoshi's back and said, "Yoh! You _did_ come to the party!"

"Well, this is my last night you guys," Satoshi answered modestly. Takeshi smiled then noticed the box in Satoshi's hands. With a flash of light, the box was already in Takeshi's hand. Takeshi smiled at Satoshi and asked him, "Mind if I have a bit?"

"Well, since Harada-san did give that to me, I think I have authority to say yes. So, sure… You can have it. I'm a little full myself," Satoshi answered. Takeshi raised a brow in curiosity and asked Satoshi, "Which Harada, may I ask?" hoping it would not be 'that' Harada twin, he gulped.

"Why, Harada…" Satoshi answered. Takeshi lowered his brows, saying, "That's why I'm asking; WHICH HARADA MADE THIS?"

"Risa," He answered.

Silence filled the void amongst the two. Takeshi returned the box to Satoshi and said, "Man… you should throw that away." Satoshi had a confused look on his face. Takeshi added to his statement, "Don't you know that Risa is the one that doesn't know how to cook among the two twins?"

"Now that you mention it…" Satoshi said with a hand on his chin. He placed his hand down and smiled to Takeshi. "Don't worry. I'll just have someone else eat it."

Takeshi turned around and saw Daisuke and Riku peeping at them. Takeshi shrugged then turned to Satoshi, "Hey, I have an idea… Give me that box."

* * *

"Damn you Daisuke! Look what happened! Takeshi spotted us like a big bug on the wall!" Riku said as she pulled the ends of Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke cried and shouted, "I'm sorry, Riku-san! Please let go! I'm sorry!" 

Suddenly, Riku felt someone was behind them. She turned her head to see Takeshi and Satoshi standing behind them. _Shit…_ Riku had a crooked smile on her face and said, "Why, hello there, Saehara, Hiwatari." Takeshi grinned mischievously and said, "My, Harada Riku-san… You and my pal Daisuke seem to be getting a long pretty well."

Riku, realizing her two fingers were in Daisuke's mouth; she reluctantly removed them and yelled back at him, "Yeah right, Saehara! Anyways, what do you want from me?" Takeshi shook his head and answered, "Not from you… But from our bro, Daisuke, of course."

Without given a chance to speak, Daisuke was grabbed by Takeshi and was told, "Come, Daisuke. Satoshi asked me if the three of us could share a little 'Men's Time' just for awhile… If that's okay with you, of course." Daisuke nodded and said, "Sure." Daisuke returned his gaze to Riku and said, "Could you please wait for me outside?"

Riku glared at him and said, "Never mind. I'll find you later instead." Riku walked away with a poor little Daisuke left in the hands of a cute little cat named Satoshi and a big ferocious dog named Saehara Takeshi. With an unhappy sigh, Daisuke looked at Takeshi and Satoshi, asking, "So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Actually Daisuke, we just want to ask you for a very little time with us," Takeshi said with a clear mischievous plan that followed. Takeshi showed the box to Daisuke and told him, "Here 'ya go, Daisuke."

"What do I do with it?" Daisuke asked as he accepted the box from Takeshi's hand. Takeshi grinned and answered, "Why eat it of course!"

"Hmm…" Daisuke examined the box and asked, "Who baked this, may I ask?"

"Why… er…" Takeshi couldn't tell him that it was Risa who baked the cake. "Why, I did of course, Niwa," Satoshi answered with a little fake smile. Takeshi and Daisuke looked at him and in unison, they asked, "You did?"

"I mean… he did! Satoshi baked that especially for you, Daisuke! So… eat up!" Takeshi said quickly. Daisuke looked at Satoshi once more, just to make sure but saw that Satoshi was avoiding his gaze. Takeshi only grinned wider and wider, hoping that he would really eat it.

Daisuke gulped for one last time and said, "Well, I guess I'll be eating then…" Slowly, Daisuke placed the small, yet cute cake in his mouth and chewed. With this, Takeshi laughed out loud that most of the people around them turned to look. Satoshi only looked at Daisuke with a smile that said 'I'm sorry I did this to you but you deserved it'.

Suddenly, Daisuke felt like he was eating dirt. When he swallowed the cake, his stomach suddenly ached. Daisuke placed a hand on his mouth; as if he was gonna gag. He ran to bathroom, shouting, "Damn you, Takeshi!!!"

To be continued on Chapter 3 ;)  
Update on Chapter 3 is on Oct. 30 :P


	3. Goodbye Satohi, Hello Yakisoba

Farewell, Satoshi

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.  
Note: I hope you continue on supporting! Peace out.

After being left alone, Riku decided to enjoy herself. She sat down for awhile to take notice that the night was as beautiful as ever. The room was filled with music, lights coming only from the disco ball and kids wearing their own Halloween costume. A hand on Riku's shoulder startled her, but as she checked who it was she greeted him, "Oh, Hiwatari! How was your 'Men's Time?' may I ask?"

Satoshi only smiled, but replied as he sat down across Riku, saying, "You'll soon find out about that…" And in reply to this statement, Riku tilted her head to the side.

Riku looked at Satoshi with observant eyes. To Riku's surprise, Satoshi wasn't wearing his glasses! _That's right… I noticed that he wasn't wearing them when we entered._ She observed even more and also noticed that he wasn't wearing a costume. Just an ordinary white shirt with a brown jacket, black silhouette pants and brown leather shoes.

"Harada-san?" Satoshi called her as he noticed that she was peculiarly staring at him. Riku looked at him and laughed, saying, "Sorry, Hiwatari-kun! I just noticed that you weren't wearing your glasses and costume. May I ask why though?"

"Well, first of all, I wasn't actually planning to come here. It was only an hour before the party had started that Daisuke called me up and told me that this party was actually for me. And in addition, I'm not quite fond of costumes and make up," Satoshi answered as he clearly saw the lipstick and make up on Riku's face. "Secondly, about my glasses… I think that I wouldn't be very attractive if I wore them to a party, is that right?" And with that he started to chuckle to his satisfaction.

_So… he just wanted to look cool… eh?_ Riku thought to herself, a bit shocked to the Satoshi that she was talking with now. Then she looked at him once more. _Come to think of it, he does look charming without the glasses._ Riku smiled. This was the only time that Satoshi has been showing his real self. _I'm glad._

"Harada-san?" Satoshi asked, "Would you like to eat anything?"

Riku, noticing herself drifting off once more, shook her head and said, "No thank you, Hiwatari-kun! I think I'll find Daisuke now." With that, Satoshi smiled and nodded to her. _Too bad he's already leaving, though…_ She sighed regretfully. She stood up from her seat and said, "Hiwatari, see 'ya later then!"

Riku smiled and bowed. She then walked around, trying to find the red-headed kitten named Daisuke. _Where is he?_ She checked the kitchen and saw no one but Emiko, Daisuke's mom, and Kosuke, Daisuke's dad, chatting with each other. Riku ran out of the room as quickly as possible as she saw that the two were all lovey-dovey with each other.

She ran to the living room and checked once more. No Daisuke. _Let's see… He said we'd meet outside. But I told him I'll just go find him… ARGH! Where are you, Daisuke!?_ She ran outside to the lawn and searched for him. Suddenly, a white fluffy animal came jumping in Riku's arms. "Wiz?"

She smiled at the little rabbit and hugged him. "How 'ya been, Wiz? Ah, I see that Daisuke's been giving you the brand of food I've suggested!" She played with him with a little more and hugged him again. "Hey Wiz, do you know where that neko Daisuke went to?"

Wiz jumped off Riku's arms and ran back inside the house and Riku followed. But when Riku entered the house, she had lost sight of her furry friend. "Wiz? Where are you little pal?" She tried to call out. Squinting her eyes, she saw Wiz climbing up the stairs. She ran fast to the stairs and saw Wiz waiting for her on one of the steps in the stairs.

"Lead the way, Wiz," Riku smiled at the rabbit. Wiz continued to jump up the spiraling stairs until it had reached a room. Riku, reaching her final step, enjoyed her trip up on the stairs and was even happier to see a room in the end of them. "This is Daisuke's room… Now I remember!" It wasn't her first time in this house. Yes, she had visited here before. The time back when Daisuke had a fever and she requested the teacher that she'd bring him the homework that he hasn't been able to do.

"Now, where is that boy?" Riku observed the room and saw nothing but furniture. She walked over to the bed and then suddenly heard a gush of water flowing down from the bathroom. Deciding that she would wait for him when he's done doing… something in the bathroom, she opened the door to his veranda and gazed upon the view that was bestowed below her.

Riku smiled and smelled the fresh air that was being wrapped around her body. She even giggled a bit to the beautiful sight of their town below her. Lights of orange and white were the only ones she could see aside from the little kids walking from door to door, asking for candy.

"You know, I really chose this place for a reason," A voice said from behind. Riku smiled at how obvious the voice was. Daisuke stood next to Riku and closed the door behind him. "Look, it's your house," Daisuke said as he pointed out to the house just above the ocean on a highland.

Riku smiled and really did see her house. Although, she already knew this, she was kinda proud that hers and Risa's house was the only house on a raised ground. "You still keep on spying on Risa, I suppose?"

Daisuke blushed hard and quickly stuttered, "No I don't! I don't! Riku-san, believe me I don't! I only come up here once or twice a week! Really! Believe me! I have no eyes for others other than you! Really! Belie-"

"You what?" Riku said with a blush. Daisuke, unknown to what he had said, rolled his eyes north to think up of a way out of that embarrassing situation. Quickly, he took Riku's hands and kneeled down. Riku, who didn't know what to do or what would happen next, blushed harder and kept mumbling Daisuke's name. "D-Dai…suke…"

"Riku-san! I…" Daisuke didn't know what to do actually. He just reacted to what his brain had told him. "I… I…"

"You…?" Riku asked, still blushing hard.

"I like…" Daisuke couldn't think of anything more. "I like… y-y-y-y-yakisoba!"

* * *

"So, this is it guys," a cool and soft voice said to a group of people in front of him. Risa pouted and was about to cry. "H-Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi smiled and told the brunette, "Goodbye, Risa."

Risa, touched by his sweet smile and words, ran away with tears in her eyes. Riku looked at her with worried eyes and tried to follow her but knew her sister too well. _Probably in the comfort room…_ She glanced at Daisuke and sighed. _What a good night wasted._

"So," Riku started, "We're gonna miss 'ya, Hiwatari… Mostly Risa though."

Satoshi chuckled and answered, "Well, all I can promise to you guys is that I'll keep on writing and emailing you. And maybe one day, we can return here in Japan."

_**All passengers to the destination of New York City, kindly proceed to Gate A-1. Thank you.**_

"Well, that's my flight, please take care everyone," Satoshi said with a little sadness in his tone. Daisuke approached him and gave him a handshake. Daisuke smiled and said, "Well, take care now, Hiwatari-kun. Don't forget your promise!" Satoshi nodded in reply.

Takeshi approached him this time and patted his back. "Send me some postcards, okay?" Satoshi also nodded in reply once again. Now this time, Riku was the one who approached him.

"Hiwatari, excuse my sister for her actions earlier again," Riku said with a raise of her brow. Satoshi shook his head and said, "No problem."

Riku shook his hand and said, "Don't forget to come back, 'kay? I'm sure that Risa will be happy to see you again. So will Daisuke, Takeshi and I." Satoshi shook her hands in a 'yes' kinda way. And with that, Satoshi had let go of Riku's hand and waved goodbye for the last time.

As Satoshi was walking away, Riku felt the awkwardness between her and Daisuke. She didn't know what to say to him after what had happened last night…

* * *

"_Y-Yakisoba?" Riku repeated. Daisuke blushed hard red and bowed down his head. _Way to go, Niwa! What next? You'll tell her that you like monkeys!?_ Daisuke nodded his head._

"_I… I do like yakisoba, Riku-san!" Daisuke repeated. He quickly stood up, still holding her hands in his. Slowly, he let go and with his heart beating so fast, he shouted just enough for her to hear, "I… I'll go find some now! Excuse me!" With that, he ran as fast as he could downstairs._

_Riku only watched him run inside and panicking. "Niwa…" Slowly, she blushed red too. She turned her head towards the view of the town. She didn't know what she suddenly felt, but she lowered both her brows and shouted, "Niwa, you're so stupid!"_

* * *

Riku sighed and glanced at Daisuke. Takeshi, feeling that the two were in a certain 'mood', only sighed and smiled. He approached his two friends and said, "Hey… I think I'll go and find the other Harada. She's probably eating through her tears right now… Be right back then!" With that, Takeshi waved goodbye and ran towards the food court.

Daisuke started to panic as Takeshi was now farther and farther away from him. _Shit… What am I going to tell Harada-san now!?_ Quickly, but unsurely, Daisuke faced Riku with a serious face. Riku, noticing him looking at her, also looked at him but was quickly stuck in his eyes.

"R-Riku-san!" Daisuke stuttered. _Oh no… Here I go again! I only hope I can say the right words now…_ "Ano… About last night…"

"Hey Niwa-kun," Riku said in a calm voice. Daisuke, a bit surprised, nodded a question mark on his face. Riku smiled and answered, "Would you like to eat with me? I mean… It's already lunch time. And I know a place where they serve yakisoba here."

"Huh?" Daisuke quickly asked, unsure of what was happening. _Isn't she mad at me?_ Riku smiled and replied, "Well, you did say you liked yakisoba, right? And don't worry, it'll be my treat!"

Daisuke's eyes grew wide. He stared at Riku. Riku was smiling so beautifully. Daisuke couldn't say no. And it seemed Riku was telling him to forget what happened last night. Daisuke, now calmed, nodded and replied, "S-Sure, Riku." Daisuke approached her and smiled.

As they were walking, Daisuke slipped his hands to hold hers. Riku blushed, but didn't remove his hands. Instead, she held them tighter. And all the way to the shop, they kept laughing and talking. What a mysterious Halloween indeed.

End

): Am kinda sad since no one reviewed on the first day… AW. I hope someone reviews, though. I really worked hard on this fic.


End file.
